Radiographic equipment (e.g., x-ray equipment) is used when performing a wide variety of medical procedures. For example, radiographic equipment is used by cardiologists when positioning heart catheters in patients. Many procedures such as these require medical personnel to be in direct contact with the patient, thereby preventing the personnel from being in a separate room and potentially exposing the medical personnel to radiation. For this reason, radiation shields are used during radiographic procedures to reduce radiation exposure. Radiation shields typically are constructed of materials such as lead that significantly reduce the transmission of radiation. For example, some shields include lead plates mounted on stands that may be adjusted to position the plates between the medical personnel and sources of radiation. Despite the use of these shields, medical personnel are still exposed to radiation. Exposure comes from many radiation sources other than the primary source. For example, a significant secondary radiation source is radiation transmitted through the patient, even through the patient's extremities, to the medical personnel.
Cumulative long-term radiation exposure may cause significant adverse affects to medical personnel. Medical personnel performing radiographic procedures typically spend many hours over their careers performing such procedures. Medical personnel typically wear protective clothing, including a full lead apron, a thyroid collar and leaded glasses, to reduce radiation exposure while performing the procedures. However, wearing heavy lead protective clothing may have long-term adverse effects, including disabling spinal disorders. Although there are many prior art radiation protection systems for protecting and shielding medical personnel from radiation exposure, these systems often require medical personnel to wear protective clothing. Therefore, there is a need for systems that reduce or eliminate the need for wearing protective clothing to reduce or eliminate the effects of wearing the protective clothing.